1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bird bath and, more particularly, to a bird bath and waterer that can be coupled to a reservoir.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional bird baths in use includes pre-cast concrete units and flat bottom saucers. The pre-cast bird baths are heavy, and are typically set on the ground. The flat bottom saucers are hung in a tree and are commonly made of ceramic or metal. Birds take “baths” in these conventional bird baths and also drink, or water, from them.
Each conventional bird bath has a serious drawback: the water it contains can quickly become contaminated when used. In other words, all the water associated with or supplied to the conventional bird bath is exposed at once to bird droppings, windblown dust, etc. As known to their users, water in these conventional bird baths can become very dirty and contaminated in a short period of time, since they contain a relatively small amount of static water that is constantly exposed. As a result, conventional bird baths require frequent cleaning and the frequent manual addition of fresh water. In addition, dirty feces contaminated water can potentially cause disease problems among the bird population. Finally, birds stop using the bird bath when the water becomes heavily contaminated.